joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Dewey Duck
Dewford "Dewey" Duck is a main character in the 2017 DuckTales series and one of Donald's triplet nephews. Dewey is the Middle child of the triplets. He is the one in blue. Description The second brother hatched and dealing with classic middle-child syndrome, Dewey is always looking for ways to stand out from the crowd. Dubbed "The Guts," Dewey is quick to throw himself into dangerous situations without thinking, just to prove himself. Deep down he's worried that he's just an ordinary duck so he's constantly itching to make a name for himself. Personality Dewey is the daring and adventurous thrill seeker of the trio, who loves to explore and see new and grand thing in life. Dewey can be impulsive he can't sit still to long before jump into the action, without thinking it through. Dewey also loves attention and tries to stand out as his own individual outside the trio. Dewey has shown to be sensitive and compassionate, which shows when he stands up for Webby when everyone was hesitate in 'Daytrip of Doom' and offers to save Mark Beaks even after learning he was a fraud. Dewey can feel easily insulted as seen in "The Infernal Internship of Mark Beak" when Huey admits to thinking that Dewey as irresponsible and not serious enough to be successful. It's shown that Dewey is a bit insecure about his intelligence when comparing himself to his brother Huey but he has proven himself a quick thinker in many events. Dewey is also very emotional attached on his mission to learn about his long lost mother. With his ambitious and quick-thinking personality Dewey sees himself becoming a successor to his Great Uncle Scrooge, he is eager to show his skills in their adventures. SKILLS AND ABILITIES Dewey may not be as skillful and organized as Huey, or as cunning as Louie, but Dewey is the most fearless and daring of the three. Dewey's greatest strength can be seen in his bravery, yet he is also a quick thinker. Although sometimes his plans are not always thought through enough to work, but through the events of Woo-oo he has learned to be more observant and a better problem-solver, which has improved his skills as a explorer. RELATIONSHIPS Family HUEY & LOUIE Dewey is very close with his brothers (perhaps with Huey the most), they do everything together. They're all very mischievous and get into a lot of trouble together, yet Dewey and Louie cause the most trouble. They usually get along but Dewey has shown to be a bit competitive with Huey as shown in 'The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!'. DONALD Donald is Dewey's Uncle and guardian, Dewey loves his uncle although Dewey and brothers tend to go behind his back. Yet despite Dewey's rebellious nature Donald continues to love him unconditionally and do whatever he can to protect them. Which is shown in Woo-oo where Donald jumps into danger to prevent Dewey from becoming burned. SCROOGE Dewey looks up to Scrooge, viewing him as the most exciting Duck in the world. He never knew he was his great uncle before the events of Woo-oo, and within learning they were related Dewey was ecstatic and wished to be his successor, so Dewey aims to impress him. Friends WEBBY VANDERQUACK Webby and Dewey are very good friends, who are kindred spirits for their mutual love for action, adventure and exploration. They love hanging out together and work great together, their friendship is very strong as they show that they are very reliable, trusting and compassionate towards each other. And are there for each other for one another when time are tough and thrilling. This shows in Daytrip of Doom when everyone was hesitate to bring Webby to Funzo's Fun-zone knowing she is going to be a handful, but Dewey wants to give her a chance and help her out. And in The Great Dime Chase when Dewey wishes to know about his mother he turns to Webby for helps. And through out all the trails they discover a secret room dedicated to Della, Dewey trusts Webby to keep this as their secret until they know what it means. Category:Ducktales Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters